Primera Norma del Mirón
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: Anhelaba el día en el que pudiese llevar sus manos hacia ese par de pedazos de carne bien formados y arañarlos con ganas en medio de un vaivén de caderas; acompañados sólo con suspiros, gemidos, sudor y pasión.


_[One-Shot]_

 **Primera Norma del Mirón**

—Black Star & N. Tsubaki—

 _Anhelaba el día en el que pudiese llevar sus manos hacia ese par de pedazos de carne bien formados y arañarlos con ganas en medio de un vaivén de caderas; acompañados sólo con suspiros, gemidos, sudor y pasión._

 **D** isclaimer:  
Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo.  
Primera normal del mirón © Adilay Fanficker.

 **A** dvertencias: NO LEMON.

 **N** otas:

De acuerdo, todas las normas del mirón son propiedad de Atsushi-san pero como él no profundizó en el tema XD yo entraré en el tema.

Y sí ya lo sé, jajaja, digamos que este one-shot está en rated M pero no porque tenga lemon sino porque todo esto es insinuación sexual y no quiero que los pequeñines que aún vagan por aquí se terminen de corromper.

Si eres un o una pequeñina y sigues pesando en leer, ¡ve a la iglesia y pide perdón al señor! Pero antes termina el one-shot y dime qué te pareció. XD

Es bueno estar de regreso en el fandom, ojalá aún no esté 100% abandonado ya que me gusta mucho pasar tiempo por aquí. :)

Bien, ya que dije lo que tenía que decir, disfruten de este pequeño fic.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Tsubaki, Black Star y Ángela estaban sentados en el comedor, cuando la pequeña bruja se levantó y se marchó al kínder (donde plenamente aceptaban a todo tipo de alumnos desde el tratado con las brujas) la chica se levantó y empezó a limpiar la mesa mientras Black Star hacía un poco de ejercicio en el patio.

—Uno… dos… tres… cuatro —soltaba patadas, puñetazos al aire y después usaba el ataque Amenaza del Alma. Todo ante la atenta mirada de Tsubaki. Para cuando Black Star notó los ojos de su arma sobre él no se giró, simplemente habló con seriedad—: ¿Ocurre algo?  
—Nada.  
—¿Entonces? —preguntó sin dejar su entrenamiento.  
—¿Entonces, qué?  
—¿Qué haces ahí parada?

La chica arma se rio colmando de por sí la poca paciencia de su socio.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Usó de nuevo su Amenaza del Alma y después se giró hacia Tsubaki.

Comenzaba a molestarse.

—Qué no te has dado cuenta —siguió riendo.  
—¡Oh habla ya! —Nada olvídalo, continúa entrenando —movió las manos de arriba abajo queriendo quitarle importancia.

Black Star refunfuñó pero siguió entrenando. Tsubaki se mordió los labios; su técnico no había cambiado mucho en estos años, seguía siendo un fanfarrón y un mirón mediocre.

Pero diablos, había cambiado en _otros aspectos_.

Para empezar, había crecido, ya era más alto que ella; sorprendentemente para todos sus amigos, él junto con Soul y Kid eran los chicos más altos dentro de Spartoi. Y aparte, el más fornido. Sus músculos se contraían con cada movimiento y su sudor recorría cara uno de ellos; todos y cada uno de esos aspectos la invitaban a pecar de lujuriosa.

Después estaban esos ojos.

—Dios…

Esos espectaculares ojos amenazantes y llenos de confianza; esos que hacían temer a sus enemigos, pero a ella le hacían temblar de excitación cada vez que Black Star se ponía serio; la furia se asomaba ligeramente en ellos, y si era capaz de darlo todo en el campo de batalla… bueno, desde hace ya un tiempo Tsubaki se preguntaba si Black Star podría dar todo, en cualquier momento.

Ahora su cabello y actual atuendo; no había dejado la bufanda que usaba como miembro de Spartoi, y Tsubaki casi se maldecía por imaginar 101 cosas que podría hacer con ella. Desde envolverla en esa pecaminosa cintura masculina y pegarla a la suya, piel con piel, hasta envolverse a sí misma en ella y decirle de una buena vez por todas a Black Star: "Hazme tuya".

Y hablando de eso…

Bajamos un poco más por ese masculino cuerpo… maldición, había que admitir que ese culo que se cargaba era de muerte; Tsubaki todavía no podía creer que Black Star a diferencia de otros hombres no usara de su aspecto físico para intentar conquistar mujeres. No tendría problemas con ayuda de unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta.

Madre de dios, y ahora que usaba esos pantalones grises de tela delgada.

Tsubaki apretó las piernas.

Anhelaba el día en el que pudiese llevar sus manos hacia ese par de pedazos de carne bien formados y arañarlos con ganas en medio de un vaivén de caderas; acompañados sólo con suspiros, gemidos, sudor y pasión.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Black Star de pronto.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Qué tienes hoy? Estás muy distraída —dijo entrando a la casa dispuesto a darse un baño.  
—No tanto.

Hora del baño, ¿eh?

Era hora de usar las confiables.

 _Norma del mirón, número 1:_

 ** _Controla tus emociones y acércate furtivamente._**

Y ahora donde Black Star fracasaba y ella era una experta. Era en controlar sus emociones y en cuanto al acercamiento, no habría problemas. Si no la había detectado en el entrenamiento… ¿qué podría salir mal ahora?

Caminó de puntitas hasta el baño, y sin embargo…

—¿Dónde? —Musitó de golpe. Se tapó la boca pero fue demasiado tarde puesto que sintió un toque en su nalga derecha.

Black Star estaba cruzado de brazos.

—¿Y bien?  
—Ehm… ¿qué?  
—¿Qué hacías ahí?  
—Ehm… me perdí —dijo caminando dignamente hacia el corredor que daba a la salida.  
—¡No te perdiste, intentabas…! —El chico se sonrojó furiosamente—. ¡Hey, Tsubaki!

 _Norma del mirón, número 1:_

 ** _FRACASADO._**

De acuerdo eso fue patético.

Pero no importa. Uno de cincuenta en este mes no había nada de qué avergonzarse.

La sonrisa de Tsubaki al entrar a su cuarto y cerrar con fuerza la puerta corrediza fue mayúsculo cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás, no sería tan mala idea usar su segunda idea con la bufanda. La que por cierto, estaba celosamente guardada entre sus colchas.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 _En lo personal creo que no le sería muy difícil a Tsubaki, seducir a Black Star. ¿O ustedes qué piensan? XD_

 _En fin, me divertí mucho escribiendo este pequeño one-shot, ojalá les haya gustado._

 _¡Gracias por leer y ya nos leeremos en otro fic!_

 **JA NE! :)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
